


that which I've been meaning to tell you

by revenantmartian



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Brief Mentions of Blood, F/M, Gen, Post Game, can be interpreted as romantic OR platonic zelink, champions (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenantmartian/pseuds/revenantmartian
Summary: Remember when Zelda told the Deku tree to relay a message to Link?? And the Deku tree was like, tell him yourself!!





	that which I've been meaning to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting on here, I guess it's my debut,,, so hello everyone
> 
> I wrote this in uh Nov 2017 but have never posted my fics like, EVER
> 
> Also, blood is mentioned very briefly, and obviously since this takes place post-game there's spoilers so
> 
> Enjoy!

A soft breeze rustled throughout the twilit Faron woods. Having just traversed vast Hyrule Field and the massive Bridge of Hylia, Zelda and Link left their horses near a shrine and searched amongst the trees for a secluded area to set up camp. The sun was setting, and the two were exhausted from hours of riding. Link started a campfire, then checked the perimeter for any monsters. After confirming that the coast was clear, he assigned himself the task of making dinner.

Zelda sat watching the campfire crackle and dance in front of her. She fiddled with a stick, poking it at the burning branches, then watched it burn after she threw it into the flames. She thought of her friends, everyone that perished a century ago. Mipha's ever-gentle voice, Daruk's wholesome encouragement. Revali's overt pride, and Urbosa's maternal affections. Zelda thought it was so funny how, when she first met the champions, she was most intimidated by Urbosa, yet Urbosa turned out to be the one she found the most comfort in. She was like a mother to Zelda.

But all of that was gone, existing only in memories and dreams now. It's been a little over a week since Zelda escaped her seemingly perpetual nightmare. She was haunted by the guilt of everyone's death, every last champion and all those in Castle Town, including her father. Gone like the stars after dawn. Zelda became shrouded in darkness, containing Ganon in her castle for years and years. Until…

There was a light. Surely as the sun outshines all the stars in the sky as dawn approaches, a light, faintly glowing but rising nonetheless, appeared in Hyrule during Zelda's darkest hours. That was when Link awoke from the slumber of resurrection.

He was the light that Hyrule needed. A light Zelda yearned to bask in. His light kept her fighting just when she was ready to give in. And when Ganon's power was nearly reawakened, he came. He'd slain the beast and Zelda sealed it away. They saved Hyrule. Together.

"Do you remember me?" That was one of the first things she said when she returned to the world of light. Link looked at her, he was battered and bruised, his hair an unruly mess, the Champion's tunic shredded up and drenched with blood. He let the Master Sword and Hylian Shield fall carelessly to the ground, then weakly fell into Zelda's arms.

"Thanks," he breathed, "for waking me up." He shifted all of his body weight onto Zelda, but she never faltered, holding him tightly in her arms. His blood stained her white dress, but that was alright. They were both okay, and he remembered her. If no one else knew of their deeds on this day, that was fine. Because they had each other.

So now, as Link returned from his fruitful hunt, Zelda remembered something else: there was something she had to tell him. She didn't expect to make it out of the Calamity alive, so she intended to trust her words with the Great Deku Tree. But the Great Deku Tree insisted she tell him herself. It's been over a week since they reunited, and, well…she had always been wiser than she was courageous.

Link fixed her some tasty rice balls, she'd forgotten how culinarily talented he was. As he wolfed down a pair of roasted drumsticks, she spoke up to interrupt the calming woodsy ambience.

"Link, there's…" Zelda averted her gaze and set her food on her lap, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Hm?" Link tossed a bare bird bone aside and grabbed another drumstick that was roasting over the campfire. He bit into it and then looked up at Zelda with his cheeks full, looking like a squirrel. "What is it?" He asked, his words barely interpretable.

Her sea green eyes met his cerulean ones and she giggled. This was the man who reclaimed the Divine Beasts and struck down a giant, evil pig beast with a legendary blade? "Oh, it's nothing," she laughed, "you've just got some Hylian shroom pieces stuck to your chin."


End file.
